Unseen World
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Percy Jackson is just wanting to relax and spend time with his wonderful girlfriend, but that won't happen. The mist has vanished and mortals can see everything, how can the cope with this? Will the mortal and Greek worlds collide, or will our famous demi-gods come to save the worlds once again?


Unseen World  
(AN) Hello guys, so I read this fanfic a while ago about the mist disappearing and thought 'Wow, this isn't that good...maybe I could make it better.' So here is this new fic, Unseen World

Percy POV

Today was quiet, peaceful, tranquil, and most of all uneventful. Being a Demi-God, this really doesn't happen a lot, but being a child of one of the big three, this is rare. So being me, I enjoyed it to the full extent.

Montauk Beach was the best place to go, the temperature was nice, and the ocean was also.

I was meeting Annabeth here, my very smart girlfriend. I looked up in the sky,  
'No cloud in sight.'I thought.

I walked onto the beach, seeing dozens of people here. And out of all of them I notice her.

"Hey seaweed brain."She greeted.  
"Hello wise girl, sun bathing?"I asked  
She was on her chest lying on the blanket. She giggled, it wasn't like her to do it on a daily basis but she looked more adorable doing it.

"Nice day for the beach, isn't it?"She asked.  
"Yep."  
I lied next to her, she flipped onto me. Cuddling, never wanting to let go. Her hair smelled of lemons, good lemons at that.  
"Wanna go in the water?"I asked.  
"Why I never thought you'd ask."  
We got up, hand-in-hand, making our way to the beach. When we got in she moaned a bit.  
"Oh..cold..."She shivered.  
"Like it?"She nodded.

We went in deeper, until we were chest high water. I felt something nudge my leg and looked down, it was a fish.

"Hello master."It greeted before swimming off.  
"Another one of your followers?"She asked rhetorically.  
"Oh ha ha."I faked laughed.  
She splashed me with water, getting me wetter. There are only sometimes I let water get me wet, this was one of them. I splashed back, and we kept doing it for a while until I started tickling her.  
"Percy stop!"She laughed out.  
"Say it!"I laughed.  
"Percy!"  
"Say it!"  
"Okay okay, I love you!"She laughed.  
I kissed her, loving her like always. She kissed back. I looked up, it was almost evening.  
"We should go."I suggested.  
"Yeah. It was fun, right?"She asked.  
"Of course."  
We got out and made our way to Paul's Prius...well my Prius now, Paul got a new car so I can have this one. I drove to camp, we talked. About school, which is unfortunately in a month.  
"Percy stop!"She yelled.  
I looked in front of me to see another car come hurling towards us, it only stopped a few feet I front of us. Gunshots rang, and people were running.  
"C'mon."I said.  
I got out of the car, only to see NYPD versus a very ticked off manticore, a very particular manticore.  
"Oh come on!"I yelled.  
looked at us.  
"Jackson!"He bellowed.  
He hurtled the nearest cop like a rag doll and came charging.  
"Dodge!"I yelled.  
We moved out the way as fast as we could before Thorne could hit us.  
"I'm back Jackson, you will die!"He threw his thorn things.  
I deflected them, but one grazed my shoulder. It burnt, a lot. Like it was tipped in poison, I didn't like that thought. Annabeth came from his rear and stabbed him in the shoulder and quickly got off.  
"You alright?"She knelt next to me.  
"Peachy, let's get Thorne."I replied.  
He threw another spike and I dodged, again and again. As I got close I lunged at him, making a direct contact and killing him, for now. I looked around, everyone looked straight at us.  
One woman held her child close, and another guy was taping this.  
"Sir, please put down your...sword and come quietly."The NYPD cop, gestured.  
If they could see my sword...this wasn't good. Either there's a lot of people who could see past the mist or...no that can't be.  
"Annabeth."I muttered.  
"I got it."She got out a black pellet and threw it down.  
It blew out smoke, we ran for the car and sped off.  
"This isn't good, not at all."Annabeth muttered.  
"I agree. We gotta tell Chiron."  
"Yeah."She agreed.  
We drove for an hour until my phone rang. Demi-Gods and technology don't really mix but my mom insisted.  
"Mom?"  
"Percy, have you seen the news?"He asked.  
"No."I answered.  
I tuned the radio to a news channel.  
"-ports that strange creatures are appearing out of nowhere. Police everywhere are trying to detain the creatures but are having trouble. Here in New York a young man and woman had fought one, the names of the 2 suspects are unknown. More after this."I turned it off.  
"Paul was able to see a monster, I think the mist is gone."Mom said.  
"This can't be happening."  
"C'mon Percy, we gotta go to camp. Be safe Sally."Annabeth said.  
"Of course."The call disconnected.

We drove for half an hour, or sometime around it, until we reached CHB. When we parked the camp was like a beehive, very active. We ran to the nearest person we could see, which happens to be Clarisse.

"Clarisse, did you get the news?"Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, and so did all of America. Chirons been looking for you two, better get going."She informed.

"Thanks."We ran to the big house.

Looking around, dozens of campers, nymphs, and even the harpies were placing up fortification, like there was no tomorrow...and there probably wouldn't be one. When we entered the big house, Chiron was watching the television.

"The army has been deployed to fight off the creatures, so far the Amy has been ill-efficient. We here at New York News Center advise you not to go outside, may god help us all."Chiron turned it off.

"This is a mess, the mist is gone, mortals waging war against millennia old monsters, and all that stands in between is you children."He gestured us forward.

"This isn't good. Why isn't Hecate fixing this?"I asked.

"The gods cannot find her, she simply disappeared."He said.

"Camp Jupiter is fairing just as the same, though we don't know how long."He added.

"This is bad, what do we do?"Annabeth asked.

"For once...I don't know."


End file.
